


Lucky one? ‘I don’t think so’

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), X-EXO - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhyun - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, CHANYEØL - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Choking, Degradation, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-consent, Obsession AU, Orgasm Denial, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Rimming, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, X-Baekhyun, X-Chanyeøl - Freeform, X-EXO, chanbaek porn, exo gangbang, gaping, it’s so bad omg, lucky one au, mentions of pussy, obsession exo - Freeform, raw fucking, spitting, switch chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: Obsession AU x Lucky one AUChanyeol and Baekhyun think they’ve finally made it out of the testing facility only to find themselves at the end of another maze.Chanyeøl and Baëkhyun teach them a lesson and have some fun.(Part 2 is finally here and uploaded :)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a flopped lucky one x obsession AU  
> Oh my gosh it’s so bad  
> It’s just Chanbaek smut there’s not a big plot or story line so yeah and it’s ehhhhhhm
> 
> There is nonconsent so if your not comfortable with that please don’t read
> 
> Read at your own risk
> 
> Enjoy this absolute trash :)

Chanyeol crying and moaning out as Baëkhyun deep throats him while Chanyeøl watches from across the room with his cock down Baekhyun’s throat.

Chanyeol feels so ashamed as he lies there on the floor while the white blonde goes down on him, hes completely tied up unable to save his Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sees the tears streaming down his beautiful cheeks as his head is forced down and he gags repeatedly on the thick length of his clone.

Chanyeol knows he’s big, he knows that often Baekhyun struggles to take him fully.

Chanyeøl, though it seems impossible is even bigger almost monstrous barely human sized.

The blonde sucking him deep seeming to have no gag reflex though, expertly taking him all the way down until his lips are touching his pelvis, the cold chain on his face rubbing against his warm skin while he squirms.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun thought they had finally escaped the testing facility only to find themselves at the end of another maze, another dead end.

It had been an evil trick played by the red force and the clones themselves. While the two ran for their lives, for their freedom, the clones enjoyed their show behind screens laughing at their helplessness.

Now stripped of his clothes Chanyeol was lying on the cold hard floor slowly sobbing, being forced to watch his boyfriend being humiliated while he himself too was being humiliated.

His wrists and ankles were restrained by the blonde elder, chains around him looping back to the testing tables leaving him immobile.

Baëkhyun pulls back smirking at the crying boys reaction. Then turning around he looks to see his boyfriend enjoying himself his cock deep down his Clones throat.

Chanyeøl pushes Baekhyun’s head down harshly wanting more gagging him, his throat constricts around his cockhead so deliciously causing him to moan loudly and he ends up shooting his thick load deep into his contracting throat unable to control himself.

Chanyeol follows soon after. He tried his hardest to not come, he loathed the idea of being intimate with anyone but his boyfriend, and the blonde sucking him deep may have looked like his boyfriend on the outside but he was anything but him.

He had dragged his tongue up his length slowly circling the tip with his tongue, digging it into his slit causing him to jerk then bobbed his head constricting his throat around his cock. 

His plump rosy lips had sucked so deliriously, his hands fondling his balls leaving him unable to control himself. 

Chanyeol could only watch as Baekhyun was now carelessly thrown onto the hard floor beside him harshly hitting his head, letting out a disgruntled sound between a groan and cry of pain.

“Chanyeol......” he weakly called out his name facing him, cum leaking down the sides of his mouth, hand moving forward to reach out towards his boyfriend yet he gets his hair pulled harshly instead yanking his head back.

“Shut up you whore” Baëkhyun holds his mouth open and spits in his mouth before forcing it close with his fingers.

“You already let Chanyeøl’s cum go to waste dont make the same mistake twice” Forcing him to swallow he throws him back to the floor now satisfied that his clone obliged immediately.

“They’re so pathetic and weak look at them babe” Baëkhyun laughs at the two dishevelled boys lying on the floor naked and sobbing while the both of them stare down at them laughing, mocking them, still fully dressed in their black leather clothes.

“Sissy’s like you deserve to be treated like the little shits that you are” Chanyeøls deep voice vibrates in the small room.

“Now watch carefully because the moment you look away from him I’ll kill your precious Baekhyun” Baëkhyun leans down to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear as he runs his hand down his toned torso.

“And if you look away I’ll kill him” Chanyeøl flicks Baekhyuns nipple earning a moan while pointing towards Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun can only cry and beg for this to be over as soon as possible. 

How cruel can the clones be to make them watch each other while they’re humiliated.

Baekhyun aware of whats to come next tries to scramble away his small frame trying to get up and get away, yet so easily Chanyeøl grabs his leg pulling him back.

“The fuck did I say?” Bringing his hand down he slaps his thigh hard causing him to let out a shriek. 

His pale skin turning a dark red from the impact.

Chanyeøl moves forward grabbing his neck to pull him forward and attaches their lips together, pushing his tongue in forcefully exploring Baekhyuns hot cavern. 

He can taste hints of his own cum around Baekhyuns tongue and especially when his tongue drives deeper towards the back of his mouth.

Baekhyun, reluctant tries to close his mouth wanting to push out the tongue, but the tightening of the hand on his neck reminds him of whose mercy he’s under.

Moving back he begins biting harshly at his neck moving his lips further and further down. Licking, biting and sucking anywhere he possibly can marking his milky white skin as much as possible.

Baekhyun weekly attempts to push him away, hands on his shoulders pushing the pink haired man yet he fails miserably considering the size difference of the two.

In fact his look alike—clone seems to be of a bigger broader frame than himself, enough to even bring Chanyeol down (which he did).

“Stop...please.....” Baekhyuns protests die down as he makes eyes contact with Chanyeol who is being forced to look at him tears running down his face, a hand with fingers alike to his pressed down on his head turning his face towards him, cheek pressed againt the cold bleak floor.

His clone has his long slender fingers deep into his boyfriends hole. 

Baekhyun can’t tell whether the pain etched on Chanyeol’s face is from being penetrated without any sort of lube or from having to watch his boyfriend being assaulted.

He looks up to see two piercing blue eyes staring at him, the Snow White hair stuck to his head from sweat. 

Baekhyun has the urge to strangle the man but instead he lets out a involuntary moan.

Chanyeøls tongue licks at his left nipple causing his hips to jolt from the sudden sear of pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the pink haired man continues his assault, now sucking his nipple deeply, slowly running circles around the aerola with his tongue.

Chanyeøl kisses down the middle of his chest sucking hard and leaving dark purple hickeys almost as if marking him as his own territory. 

Baëkhyun watches silently from his side fingers still thrusting deep inside Chanyeol. 

A look of jealousy engraved onto his face (his features seeming sharper than Baekhyun remembers his own ever being as such) as he watches his boyfriend leave marks over another mans body.

“Just fuck him already babe” 

Baëkhyun growls at Chanyeøl digging his nails into Chanyeol’s thigh with one hand and pressing down on his prostate with the other causing him to let out a sound mixed between a sob and a moan from both the pleasure and the pain he’s receiving.

Hoisting up Baekhyuns waist Chanyeøl folds his thighs towards his chest leaving his pink hole exposed and bare for him.

His breath ghosts over his entrance as he moves his face closer downwards. Baekhyuns breath hitches when Chanyeøl shoves his face deep into his cheeks flicking his tongue out licking his puckered hole and he lets out a loud moan.

Baëkhyun knew Chanyeøl was enjoying this more than he should be. 

He knows Chanyeøl wants to see the bare boy a moaning mess because of his tongue, sweating, cheeks flushed, while begging him for more, begging him to be tongue fucked.

Fuelled by the anger and jealousy Baëkhyun pushes brutally at Chanyeols prostate again causing him to shake uncontrollably then pulls his fingers out harshly, uncaring at the fact that it burns and stings.

Breathing ragged he pulls his cock out of his leather pants tugging at his length slowly.

Bringing himself forward he pulls the restraints off of Chanyeol’s ankles, wrapping his legs around his own waist.

He doesn’t let him prepare or give him any warning instead he slams his huge length into him balls deep.

Chanyeol lets out a deep scream when Baëkhyun slams into him unprepared and without warning. He hisses from the burning and stinging sensation he feels. 

He never expected him to be this big, he’s practically the same size as him and chanyeol is known to have a cock sized just a bit above average.

He can almost feel his walls bleeding and shredding away as Baëkhyun picks up his pace continuously pounding into him raw, grip tight on his thighs.

Leaning down he takes Chanyeol’s right nipple into his mouth rolling the nub around with his tongue, biting down he earns another scream of pain, a pleasure to his ears. 

Angling his hips he hits Chanyeol’s prostate dead on causing his hips to jolt from the undesirable pleasure. 

Sobbing with every thrust he looks over to see his own clone face deep in his boyfriends ass, who has thick tears running down his cheeks as he moans uncontrollably unable to withstand the pleasure he’s receiving from the others tongue.

Meanwhile Baëkhyun peppers kisses and bites down his collar bone and chest leaving his teeth marks deep. 

He moves his other hand over to his face shoving his beautiful slender fingers down Chanyeol’s mouth causing him to gag slightly as they press down the back of his throat and he increases his pace faster, feeling the friction between them without any lube. 

There’s no possible words to explain how he enjoys the whimpers coming from Chanyeol, how he sobs in pain from all the raw thrusting.

Pulling away Chanyeøl rubs his thumb across the smaller blondes twitching hole, slowly pushing it in and out enjoying the way it sucks him in and pushes him back out.

Scooting further he fists his own cock with one hand, the other hand feeling Baekhyuns milky skin, his cheeks and hole.

He presses his huge cock against Baekhyuns smaller one rubbing them together with his hand, feeling the delicious friction.

They both moan together in sync, theyre breathing shallow and ragged. 

Bending over he envelopes Baekhyun’s lips in a mouth bruising kiss, biting down on his lower lip, sucking his tongue, loving the feeling of his warm and wet mouth.

Next to him Baëkhyun seems to be close as he wildly pounds into Chanyeol who is now sobbing uncontrollably from both the agony and bliss he’s receiving at the same time.

—  
——  
——-

“Please please please please...”

Baekhyun begs uncontrollably from the delirious sensations shooting through him from his cock.

“Please what you whore?” Chanyeøl slaps his balls harshly earning a hiss letting go of his dick completely stopping his movements.

“F-Fuck me......please Yeol just hurry up and do it-Yeol please”  
Baekhyun still ashamed of himself let’s go finally, unable to bear the torture anymore, wanting to find his release.

Baekhyun wants to be touched—no he wants to be fucked because he can’t take it any more he’s being denied of his orgasm constantly and he needs it the most right now.

To make himself feel less guilty he pretends it’s his Chanyeol with him and not his evil clone who is hell bent on breaking him.

“You hear that? You and your flimsy cock are so pathetic that your boyfriends begging for my Chanyeøl’s cock deep inside of him” Baëkhyun laughs at Chanyeol’s reaction enjoying his misery.

He looks absolutely betrayed, eyes widening in panic, a look Baëkhyun enjoys very much, arousing him even more.

Chanyeøl pushes his cock in slowly watching as the boy sucks him in whole considering how small he is in comparison.

Baekhyun sobs and flails around unable to bear the pain, feeling as though he’s being teared apart into two. He grips onto Chanyeøls shoulders, nails digging deep into his jacket once he’s in balls deep.

Baekhyun leans forward and attaches their lips together wanting to ignore the intolerable pain he’s experiencing. 

Chanyeøl begins thrusting slow and deep, his tongue reaching out to trace the corners of Baekhyuns mouth, rubbing against his tongue.

Baekhyun cries out with the first few thrusts from the pain but as the pace increases and Chanyeøl finds his spot that has him jolting his hips upwards in pleasure and leaking furiously, he ends up crying from pleasure instead forgetting that he’s being fucked completely raw.

“Open your mouth lover boy” Grabbing his face, Baëkhyun opens Chanyeols mouth squishing his cheeks to force his mouth apart and spits inside his mouth three times then licks his lips before sucking his lower lip until it’s swollen and red. 

He resumes kissing him sloppily, slanting his moving lips over Chanyeol’s unmoving ones, his frosty chain brushing against Chanyeol’s face and neck.

Chanyeol cries into his mouth continuously until he finally comes shooting his cum all over his bare chest and Baëkhyuns clothed chest, even landing some on his chin.

Baëkhyun begins to feel the heat in his abdomen and pounds mercilessly into an overstimulated Chanyeol eventually shooting his seed deep inside of him before collapsing on top of him.

Chanyeol lies there on the floor feeling used, recycled, and betrayed. 

He feels all of those things and more but specifically he feels betrayed.

The clone that looks like his boyfriend now lays over him, chest heaving, catching his breath still inside of him not allowing the cum inside of him to escape.

While he lays there with the white haired boy over him on the other side a man with his face rapes his boyfriend—or so he thought and again the feelings of betrayal hit him hard especially when he hears Baekhyun moaning and crying out his name, except that it’s not him fucking Baekhyun, no it’s his clone.

Another man has Baekhyun moaning and crying from pleasure while all he can do is lay there pathetically on the floor used and abused.

“Aghgnh fuck, fuck Yeollie......oh my god right there Yeol— there Chanyeol there......fuck don’t stop .......I’m so close kiss me Yeol”

The words and sounds coming from Baekhyun hit him straight in the chest. 

Baekhyun continues begging for the pink haired man to fuck him while uselessly lays there unmoving.

He can only watch when Chanyeøl moves from his lips and kisses down Baekhyuns neck leaving a wet trail, circling his pink nipple and pulling it into his mouth sucking so obscenely.

Licking down Baekhyuns pale abdomen, slowly dragging his tongue over his ribs one by one, down to his navel before swirling his tongue into his belly button and sucking earning another feverish moan.

Baekhyun wraps his legs around the tallers torso pulling him as close as possible, hands on his shoulders.

Chanyeøl trails his tongue back up bites down harshly on Baekhyun’s nipple at the same time abusing his prostate to which Baekhyun comes with a ear piercing scream, all over himself and Chanyeøl.

Chanyeøl comes seconds after shooting his thick load within Baekhyun who looks completely blissed over post orgasm unable to move.

He pulls out, watching the cum ooze out of Baekhyuns now gaping hole, dripping down. 

He pushes past the swollen, puffy rim pushing his cum back in with his fingers and brings his lips to the boys rim sucking out all the cum. 

He then brings his lips to Baekhyuns lips, mouth still full of his own cum and empties it all inside Baekhyuns mouth.

Baekhyun immediately opens up, accepting the lips and the cum within them he sucks his mouth eagerly drinking up all the cum.

Baëkhyun too finally pulls out, the cum now almost dried within chanyeol. 

Both clones stand up and chanyeol thinks it’s finally over.

Yet instead the two laugh looming over them.

Baëkhyun kisses Chanyeøl and they both take off their clothes slowly one by one Baëkhyun rubbing his hands over Chanyeøls chest before moving down to cup his balls, leaving Chanyeol to think they’re going to have sex and put on a show, so he closes his eyes not wanting to see.

His body jerks when his nipple is flicked roughly, upon opening his eyes he sees the pink haired clone kneeling in front of him completely bare this time, looking over he sees the same thing-Baëkhyun leaning over Baekhyun slowly running his hands over his splayed thighs.

His head whips back to the man In front of him when he rubs his inner thigh inching towards his now soft cock.

Behind them a door opens and in walk seven men—his friends he realises, Yixing, Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Minseok and Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol could almost cry in relief knowing him and Baekhyun are gonna be saved but as they walk closer he realises just how wrong he is especially when they begin taking their clothes off with gazes full of hunger and lust.

These aren’t his friends EXO no, these are their clones, they are X-EXØ.

“You didnt think we were done yet did you?” Baëkhyun asks smirking as he leans down to close his mouth around a unresponsive Baekhyun.

——-

UUHHH THIS WAS A MESS OMGGGG


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2, I’m so so so so sorry I took so loooong I’ve been busy with uni and it honestly sucks 😭  
> It’s not great I’m sorry but I hope you like it anyways.  
> 😭😭😭😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s typos I missed out im so sorry don’t kill me 😭

Baekhyun wakes up to the feeling of something wet falling onto his face, chest and thighs.

All sore and groggy at first he thinks he’s imagining it or maybe he’s fallen asleep in the shower.

But the moment something wet lands on to his lips and he darts his tongue out to lick it only to taste a bitter salty taste and he is brought right back to what had happened only moments ago.

He jerks his head up suddenly to see himself—his clone milking himself off onto his face, looking further down he see’s....Kai? 

No he see’s kāi rubbing himself fast ejaculating his seed all over his chest and torso, shamelessly painting him in white.

Lastly he noticed Sehun’s clone cumming all over his splayed thighs.

“Looks like the slut finally woke up” Baëkhyun sneers finishing himself and inches closer to Baekhyun’s face, grabbing his hair and yanking him up onto his extremely sore backside.

He brings the tip of his cock to his mouth, forcing it in, but it’s slips in easy without any restriction.

The realisation dawns on him, Baekhyun is no longer trying to fight this, infact he seems to be enjoying this just as much as them.

The small blonde slowly swirls his tongue at the tip slurping sloppily the left over cum off as if hungry, he then drags his tongue on the underside feeling the weight of the cock on his tongue.

He’s almost the same size as Chanyeol and who is Baekhyun to refuse a big cock down his throat?

And so he sucks as eagerly wanting the man to get off of his mouth this time. 

Hollowing his cheeks he bobs his head up and down, tongue rubbing the underside and one hand cupping the clones balls massaging them softly.

Baëkhyun fists his hair tugging especially harshly when Baekhyun comes back up and swirls his tongue so deliciously into the slit.

“Lay him down I want to see his slutty pussy, I bet he’s gaping already with the way Chanyeøl fucked him” Baëkhyun pulls out and Baekhyun almost whines at the loss of heaviness and fullness he was enjoying in his mouth.

Kāi comes around from behind Sehün and pushes Baekhyun down onto his back, pushing his thighs and knees up to his shoulders almost folding him in half.

“Look at this slut” He chuckles loudly, bringing a finger to the drying cum and blood on his red and puffy rim.

He pushes in 3 fingers without warning, they push past easily against the swollen, stretched and abused hole.

“He did him raw didn’t he?” Baëkhyun nods smirking down at the blonde while lazily tugging at his own length.

“Fuck, look at him so ruined and fucked” Kāi pushes in two more fingers, finally pushing in his whole hand.

Baekhun lets out a sound which sounds like a mix between a sob and moan.

“Fuck he’s so tight but he can still take my whole hand, how hard did Yeøl fuck you huh?” He asks pulling his hand out covered in cum and blood, slapping his abused rim harshly he earns a high pitched moan.

“I bet your pathetic little Chanyeol never fucked you this loose before” he says before pushing his fist back in and pumping it in and out of his swollen rim.

Baekhyun squirms around every time his fist hits his bundle of nerves. He moans and sobs uncontrollably, from both the burn of the stretch and the attack on his prostate.

A visible bulge pushes through his stomach evrytime Kāi pushes his fist in deep, moving his head down Baekhyun looks at his own stomach in awe, feeling his insides mould to green haired mans fist.

He wants to badly grab his own cock and bring himself to another orgasm but he knows he’s not allowed, there would be serious consequences.

Chanyeol has always been about vanilla sex, always too soft, always too careful, always too loving—always too boring.

He was afraid at first but the moment Chanyeol’s clone began ramming himself straight into his prostate, his repressed desires woke up within him like an animal.

This moment is almost something he’s been waiting for, to be manhandled roughly and be used as just a hole, a cum dump and this might just be his chance and he isn’t about to let it go so easily .

He’s been craving this for so long and chanyeol was never able to give it to him.

He lets out another moan unable to control the sobs ripping through himself from so much pleasure and pain.

“Shut him up will you Baëk” Kāi says as he continues pushing in further and further all the way in until almost his whole forearm is inside his hole.

More blood leaks out slowly from the lack of lubricant and instead acting as some sort of lubricant.

Baëkhyun leans down settling his thighs around his shoulders, he brings his head forwards off the floor and pushes his cock back inside deep into his hot cavern.

Baekhyun chokes and sobs around Baëkhyun’s length while Kāi fucks his fist into him.

All he can do is claw at Baëkhyuns bare thighs, he can barely focus on the cock, balls deep inside of his mouth as his eyes roll back and he feels orgasm approaching fast.

Kāi increases his pace pushing in and out faster creating a bloody mess on the floor, his green hair sticks to his forehead from the sweat surrounding his forehead and he sloppily licks around Baëkhyun’s length, saliva dripping down his chin onto his chest making a mess of spit and Precum. 

Baekhyun almost screams as his orgasm gets closer and closer, he feels the heat pool in his lower abdomen and his jaw goes completely slack.

Baëkhyun slaps him “Suck harder” he grits out, wrapping his slender fingers around his clones throat.

But Baekhyun can barely hear him anymore, his mind blissed out, the cock slapping the back of throat harshly and the fist ripping him inside out so deliriously.

The clone reaches forward pulling his hair and brings him forward, pushing his whole length down his throat one last time and then he cums straight down his throat as he gasps and tries to breathe, choking on the thick liquid and cockhead at the same time.

Kāi all of a sudden pulls out of him, leaving his gaping wide hole empty as tries to clench against nothing.

Kāi licks up his own arm slowly licking at the streaks of blood before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking deeply.

“You taste so sweet” he mumbles in between sucking his fingers.

“Fucking disgusting, I hate sweet things” he pulls his fingers out of his mouth and slaps his balls and rim harshly causing him to whine around Baëkhyun’s cock.

“Move, it’s my turn” A deep voice says from behind Kāi as Baëkhyun pulls out.

He recognises that voice, he’d recognise that voice anywhere. 

His cute little precious maknae, the one he babies and loves so much.

Except this isn’t Sehun at all, this is Sehün.

Sehün smirks down at him, the deep red slash going through his eye making him seem even more devilish than he is, or on second thought he is the devil all X-EXO are.

The sharp gasps that leave his mouth do nothing more than entertain his watchers, when he feels a icy wet coldness at his entrance, a beer bottle.

“I want to drink from him, Baëkhyun would never let me have a piece of him, so this pathetic whore and his cunt will have to make up for it”

The sensation is unlike any other, the blonde boy squirms around, the feeling of the bottle top cold and foreign.

“Stop moving around” Sehün harshly brings his hand down onto his thigh leaving a deep red Mark.

“We haven’t even started yet” looking up he sees his boyfriend’s clone standing over him.

At first Baekhyun is unsure of why the clones are surrounding him and laughing at him but soon he understands, letting out a scream when the a cold liquid is spilled deep into his warmth filling him up.

"S-stop it's c-cold p-" he begs them to stop but instead Sehun's hand pushes the bottle further in, he feels as though his insides will explode.

"Look at how fucking big your pussy is" Sehün says harshly slapping the bottle end which is now lodged deep into Baekhyun's ‘pussy’ as they’ve decided to call it.

The more he slaps and pushes the more his stomach bulges, filled with cum, beer and the bottle itself.

The feeling of being full leaves him breathless, his insides warm up the beer nicely, enough for the others to drink from his hole.

"B-Baekhyun" he hears the cries of his boyfriend on the other side of him, yet he is far too gone feeling high from being so full and used while all the clones around him paint him in white even further, lulling out his tongue he tries to catch as much cum as he can onto his tongue uncaring of whose it is, as long as he can get a taste.

It drips down onto his hair, into his eyes, on his face, down his chin, onto his chest to the floor, his thighs full of white and thick liquid. His own throbbing erection stands pink and swollen against his lower stomach.

While he is in euphoria lapping up at the cum painting him, over on the other side Chanyeol tries to pull out of Chanyeøls grasp unsuccessfully.

Minseøk and Jøngdae both wank eachother off at the corner opting to watch for now rather than participating.

Ŷixing, kyungsøø and Junmeyøn stand over him jerking themselves onto his body while his clone tugs harshly at his length, fingers probing his entrance.

“W-Wait no-not there st—-

Chanyeøl’s deep and evil chuckle is heard throughout the small room along with the whimpering and begging of Chanyeol.

................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m so sorry this sucks so so bad.
> 
> I might do a part 3 for Yeol and also sehun x-exo drinking beer from Baeks ass 😬I didn’t do it with this because honestly im so lazy and unmotivated.
> 
> But leave comments and stuff and if this gets a good response I’ll prob do a part 3 😭😭  
> Thank you to all those who commented and left kudos it means a lot and also the silent readers ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh idk if there shud be a part 2 it’s so bad omg  
> I might upload one maybe or just leave it on it’s own like a one shot 😬
> 
> (Edit:I will be uploading a part 2 very soon)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
